Childish
by JaiSpade
Summary: Post Finale. Lois and Clark babysit for Chloe and Oliver and it makes Clark wonder.


**Okay, I've noticed a lot of requests to turn my one shots into multi-chapter fics. I'm hearing you guys, but with my schedule it's easier to lay a plotline in just one chapter and tie up the story in one sitting. I am working on possible ideas for longer stories and I'm still going on my other story, "After School Hours," albeit moving very slowly. I hope you understand. I have so many ideas that it is easier to write one shots, but I do want to expand to multiple multi-chapter fics eventually. So, bear with me.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Smallville or any of its characters.**

"Smallville?" Lois Lane called out as she walked into the apartment she shared with her fiancé. She was met with silence. Kicking off her heels by the door and throwing her purse on the desk stationed to the left of it, she looked around. Most lights seemed to be off. She sighed and walked further into the apartment, passing through the living room and dining area, and coming to stop in the kitchen. It appeared to be that dinner was in the process of being made, but was stopped in the middle of it since no one was there. There were pots on the stove and vegetables halfway sliced on the chopping board, and the table was set. Lois chuckled to herself. "You're so sweet," came her murmur as she moved toward the refrigerator. Upon reaching it, she found a note on the freezer door.

"_Emergency came up,"_ it read. _"Sorry. Love, Clark."_

Her fingers traced over his words slowly. She grinned and thanked her lucky stars for what might have been the billionth time since snagging Clark Kent for just that; snagging Clark Kent. Sighing happily, she opened the freezer door and pulled out a pint of Half Baked ice cream. She was leaning back against the counter devouring her frozen treat when the phone rang.

"I don't know why we pay for a land line. We're barely home," she muttered to herself and pulled the handset off the receiver. "Hello?"

"Hey, Lo," came a familiar voice.

"Cuzzo," Lois replied, digging into her ice cream.

A chuckle met her ear. "Cuzzo?"

"I don't know," she half shrugged and scooped some ice cream into her mouth. "Just trying something new."

"Okay then. Well, I was actually calling for a favor."

"Okay."

"Well, Ollie and I were hoping to get away this weekend for some alone time. So I was trying to find a babysitter for Jace in the city so I wouldn't have to bother you, but he is persistent to have his Aunty Lo watch after him."

Lois laughed. "The kid loves me. What do you expect?"

"Well, will you be available? I know it's kinda short notice and I don't want to inconvenience you."

"It's no inconvenience and anything for my favorite cousin."

"I'm your only cousin," Chloe laughed. "And great. Thanks. I didn't want to disappoint either of my boys."

"No worries. I'm happy to help."

"So, how's it going? We haven't spoken in a few days," Chloe asked.

"Yeah and the first thing you call for is to yank my chain for a favor," the older cousin teased.

"Sorry!"

"I'm doing alright. Perry is busting my ass for an international piece, but I'm having trouble with it."

"What could possibly hold _you_ back?"

"I'll give you a hint." Lois spooned some more ice cream into her mouth. "It's tall, dark, and alien."

"What does Clark have to do with it? I thought he knew by now not to get in your way at work."

"He does, but he's having some trouble letting go of the fact that I was almost killed last week."

"Oh, yeah. That was scary, Lo. You had me worried too."

"I know, but I've been maimed and almost killed more times than I can count." Lois couldn't suppress an almost reflexive eye roll.

"That's no excuse to go running around half-cocked. What would we do without you?"

"We do dangerous things on a daily basis. It's part of our job descriptions. Don't worry so much, cuz. You'll put frown lines on that beautiful face."

"Lois," Chloe sighed warily.

"Okay, okay! I know I have to be more careful for everyone's sake. I just wish Clark would stop fretting. He's been walking around like I'm gonna keel over at any given moment."

Chloe laughed. "That's just Clark."

"That's just irritating. Always was," Lois sighed and swirled the softening ice cream around in the carton. A sudden breeze ruffled her hair and she looked up. Standing in front of her was her fiancé, dressed in his Superman costume. "Speak of the alien."

He playfully glared at her before spinning out of his uniform and into jeans and a white t-shirt. "Who's that?" He gestured to the phone pressed between her shoulder and ear.

She answered with a nonchalant, "Chloe," then articulated to her cousin, "Clark says hey."

"_Liar_," Clark mouthed as he moved over to the vegetables on the cutting board he'd abandoned earlier.

"Chloe is asking about your wellbeing," Lois said, scooping some ice cream into her mouth.

"She's killing me, Chloe!" He shouted loud enough for her to hear on the other end of the call. "I'm sending her back!" Lois smirked and smacked his butt with her left hand.

"I don't want her!" Chloe shouted.

"Hey!" Lois complained. "You both would be lost without me."

The blonde laughed while the raven haired man smiled cheekily. "Anyway, I should let you go. I'll talk to you soon, cuz. Thanks again for babysitting."

"Alright. Take care, Chlo. Love you."

"Love you."

Lois dropped the phone onto the counter beside her and continued consuming her Half Baked. Clark turned his attention from the veggies to his woman. He watched as she pushed the ice cream around in the carton, seemingly softening it faster. Once again, he was struck by just how beautiful she was. The familiar stirring in his lower belly began and the food was forgotten again. He stepped in front of her, trapping her between the counter and his body.

Her eyes moved to his face as she slowly slid the spoon from her mouth, which his gaze was glued to. "Can I help you?"

His tongue flicked out to lick his lips. "I was just wondering if I can have a taste," he replied, his eyes still trained on her mouth.

Lois looked back down at the carton in her right hand, then up at his face again. "Sure-" she'd began, but was silenced with a searing kiss. A surprised kind of sound escaped her lips and allowed Clark to deepen the kiss. She moaned. Her arms came around his neck and kept him close as they plundered each other's mouths. Clark reached for her hips and lifted her onto the counter. She moaned again and wrapped her legs around his waist. Lois dropped her ice cream carton onto the counter and her hands immediately went to the hem of his shirt.

"Lois," Clark groaned as she dragged the shirt up his torso. "Dinner…"

"…can wait," she mumbled and tightened her legs around him and just like that, dinner wasn't substituted for a midnight snack until a long while later.

(((o)))

Lois and Clark arrived in Star City Friday evening around six thirty in the alley behind Oliver's apartment building. Clark had previously flown their luggage over after a quick save earlier in the day.

"Smallville, I don't think they really noticed."

"Lois, they were staring."

She smirked as they headed toward the elevator in the lobby. She pushed the up button. "They were not."

"Yes they were. They stopped."

"They couldn't see us. They were probably trying to figure out what that noise was," she replied as they stepped into the lift. Clark pushed the top floor button.

"Not my fault. You know what happens when you do that," he grumbled.

Lois grinned. "I sure do. And it's great every time."

He shifted closer to her and ran a hand down her back. "Next time, try to wait until we make it to the elevator before you grope me." His hand found her ass and he squeezed.

She grunted. "Come on, Smallville. Wait until we reach the apartment."

"Oh, now you wanna wait," he raised his eyebrows at her. He squeezed her backside again. "You couldn't wait five minutes ago."

"That was different," she replied feebly.

"How?" He spun her around and pressed her up against him. "Because it was me and not you? Because it's better if I'm the one all hot and bothered, right?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "No comment."

"That's a first."

"You know what, Smallville? You can kiss my ass," she said, giving his chest a firm push.

He laughed and kissed her pouty mouth. "When and where, baby?"

"So childish." Lois laughed in return and playfully smacked him. The lift finally reached the top floor and when the doors opened straight into the Queen's penthouse, a loud shout of, "Aunty Lo!" was heard from across the room. A little blonde boy ran across the hardwood and flung himself at Lois.

"Hey, big guy! You ready for some fun?" she asked, giving him a slight bounce in her arms.

"Yeah!" he answered excitedly.

"Great, because I've got lots to show you," she said.

"Will the house still be standing when we come back?" Chloe teased as Oliver carried their bags to the elevator.

"I'll make sure of it, don't worry," Clark smiled.

"Killjoy," Lois mumbled.

"Killjoy," Jace repeated.

"Lois, don't teach my son bad words," Oliver said.

"That's not even a bad word," she stressed.

"Okay, we're leaving now. Jace, give me a kiss," Chloe said.

"Bye, mommy," he said and placed a sloppy kiss on her lips.

"See you later, little man," Oliver said as he ruffled his son's hair.

"Bye, daddy."

"Lois, don't corrupt my kid," Oliver taunted.

"He's already corrupted having your DNA," she shot back.

Chloe chuckled while Clark grinned and then the blonde couple finally left. Lois turned to Jace. "Alright, kid. How should we torture Uncle Clark first?"

(((o)))

It was half past eleven p.m. and Jace was down for the count. He was passed out in the living room where they crashed to watch movies after running around the apartment playing with bows and arrows, amongst other toys of Jace's. They'd declared war after dinner when Lois picked up the kid's nerf gun and drew an imaginary target on Clark's chest. From there, the games were on and it was always one adult against the other with Jace swapping sides. That had rolled the night into movies for downtime and the boy was now snoozing on the couch. Lois had watched the movie through while Clark cleaned up the apartment. When the credits rolled, she went in search of her fiancé. She found him in the kitchen, clearing up their dinner plates and putting away leftovers.

"He out?" he asked softly.

"Yeah, out like a light before the movie even began," she replied, crossing her arms over her chest as she leaned against the counter beside the sink where Clark was spraying the dishes clean of soap.

"He had a fun evening. Thanks to you."

"Not every day I get to see the little monster. Gotta make the most of the time."

"You're real good with him," Clark smiled.

She returned his smile. "He's easy. No fussing makes for more enjoyable kids."

"I wonder if Chloe's planning on having anymore."

"Why would you wonder that?"

He shrugged. "Just in case Jace ever gets lonely. I mean, I know what it's like growing up with a sibling."

"Well, I had Lucy and it wasn't exactly a blast." He could hear a bit of sorrow coat her words.

"Different circumstances, Lois." He turned to kiss her head.

"Yeah, I guess," she mumbled. "I'm gonna go take Jace to his room."

"I'll be up soon." Lois nodded and walked away. Clark sighed inaudibly and watched her go.

(((o)))

The sun came through the curtains and Lois turned over to hide from the harsh morning light. She felt the radiating warmth coming from the other side of the bed and unconsciously moved toward it. Her nose came in contact with his shoulder as her feet tangled with his legs and she lifted her chin to nuzzle his neck. Comfortable again, she was drifting back into slumber when a creaking sound caught her attention. There was silence again, so she didn't think much of the noise. Sleep was calling her, but then a small weight landed on her before trying to shuffle between her and Clark.

"Aunty Lo."

"Hmm?" she grumbled, not wanting to get up yet.

"Aunty Lo!"

"Yeah, kid?" She cracked an eye open to see the boy staring down at her.

"I'm hungry," he replied.

She turned to the clock on the nightstand and opened her other eye. 7:03 a.m. She sighed and turned back to the boy. "Okay, let's go see what's in the kitchen." Jace jumped off the bed and ran out of the room. "Smallville," Lois said, sitting up, and nudged the man beside her. He didn't react. "Smallville." She tried again, shaking him a little harder. He stirred and turned on his side, facing her.

"Sleep," he mumbled.

"Clark, Jace is hungry and I don't think you want me feeding him."

"Don't poison Chloe's kid. She'll kill you," he said, his speech slurred from sleep.

"Smallville, I'm not gonna poison him. Get up!" She shoved him, but being Superman, he didn't budge.

He opened his eyes, though, to see her glaring at him. "Okay, I'm up. Don't be a grouch."

"I'm gonna kill you."

"I might like it," he grumbled as he got out of bed.

A little while later, Lois joined the boys in the kitchen. Clark had whipped up some pancakes for Jace and was working on bacon and eggs for the two of them. "Pancakes good, kid?" she asked as she ruffled his hair. The boy nodded enthusiastically, stuffing another piece into his mouth. "Did you brush your teeth?" Again, he nodded. "Good boy."

"I barely had to help him. He's a quick learner I can see," Clark said.

"Look at his parents. This kid will become a ninja." She moved toward the coffee pot and poured herself a cup.

Clark was silent for a moment. "What about our kid?"

She turned to him. "Our kid?"

"Yeah, I mean, we're gonna have kids, right?"

"Well, yes. We did talk about children."

"When?" He took a step toward her. "When do you think we'll have a baby?"

Lois looked at him carefully. "In the future. After we're settled in our new life, you know, after we get married at least."

"So, you would want to try after we get married?" he asked.

"Clark, where is this coming from?"

He sighed and went back to making them breakfast. "I'm just thinking ahead. What our life will be like and I see you with Jace and how amazing you are with him and I want to see that every day. I want to see us with a baby."

"Smallville," she said, moving to stand behind him, circling her arms around his waist. "Babysitting for a weekend is completely different from having a kid of our own. That's our responsibility for the rest of our lives."

"And I want that," he said, turning around to face her. "With you. Don't you?"

"Of course I do, but I would like us to be married first. Call me old fashioned, but when I bring our baby into the world, I wanna call you my husband."

He brushed her hair away from her face and then cupped her cheek. "I want that too. But when I think of you with our baby, being the mother of my child, it makes me so happy that I want that right away to become a reality."

Lois searched his face for a moment. She knew how important it was to him to have a family and she would never begrudge him that. She smiled. "Then I'll tell you what. We can start trying."

His entire face lit up. "Really?"

"Really."

"You don't have to say that for my benefit. I mean, you're right. This is a big step."

"And I want to give you this; something you've been wanting for a while. A family," she said.

He stroked her cheek softly. "Lois, you are my family. You, Oliver, Chloe, and Jace."

"Clark. I want this. I want to have a baby with you."

He gathered her up in his arms and swung her around the kitchen, repeating "Thank you!" over and over again. She laughed when he peppered kisses all over her face.

"Uncle Clark! Smoke!"

The two looked over at the boy. Then they looked at the stove where the bacon was charring. Clark quickly released her and rushed to remedy the situation, tossing the blackened pieces of bacon into the trash and blowing the smoke away before it hit the smoke detector.

Lois gestured to the stove as she stated, "See, this can't happen when the baby comes."

Jace clapped his hands.

Clark's shoulders slumped.

The weekend was shaping to be a learning experience.

**I finished this in one sitting. Hope you enjoyed it. Reviews always welcomed.**


End file.
